ithiafandomcom-20200214-history
Catfolk
That which followed Mirana's first son, Rourin the True-hearted, became the catfolk and bore their love to others openly and showed remarkable cunning, curiosity and guile. Though not spoken of often during the Old Era nor ever seeming to progress beyond the wild freedom they find in their tribal communities, catfolk thrive as a culture, subsiding through hard times with ease. Many catfolk see personal growth and development as equally valid avenues of exploration. While most catfolk are nimble, capable, and often active creatures, there is also a strong tendency among some catfolk to engage in quiet contemplation and study. They are curious by nature, and catfolk culture never discourages inquisitiveness, but rather fosters and encourages it. Many are seen as quirky extroverts by members of other races, but within catfolk tribes there is no shame attached to minor peculiarities, eccentricities, or foolhardiness. All but the most inwardly focused catfolk enjoy being the center of attention, but not at the expense of their tribe, whether it's the one the catfolk are born into or the tribe they choose through the bonds of friendship with other creatures. Catfolk tend to be both generous and loyal to their family and friends. Ecology Appearance Standing halfways between the stature of a human and a dwarf, catfolk are lean individuals, evoking the image of the large predatory cats that they share visual similarities with. Though they appear nearly identical to humans in facial and body structure, they possess thin coats of hair and a range of skin tones far more varied than a humans. Additionally, they bear the tapered or rounded ears and the long tail of a feline. Feline whiskers are not uncommon, but not universal, and hair and eye color vary greatly. Society Standard to all catfolk societies is a more tribal nature, living in small settlements, some of which are nomadic depending on the climate or tribe in question. While not an overly violent race, they take great pleasure in the hunt or the chase and many value those with tracking skills. Instilled with a deep mysticism, those that do not pursue the more physical aspects of catfolk culture often take up the position of shaman or healer for their community. Catfolk tend to live amicably with the nations whose land they either border or share and there is no scorn among their kind when a catfolk leaves the tribal setting to explore that of a more standardized civilization. That being said, even these so called "city-cats" strive for freedom and many don't settle down for long and most often they take up the mantle of an adventurer. Relations Adaptable and curious, catfolk get along with almost any race that extends reciprocal goodwill. They acclimate easily to halflings, humans, and elves. Catfolk and elves share a passionate nature, as well as a love of music, dance, and storytelling; elven communities often gently mentor catfolk tribes, though such elves are careful not to act in a patronizing manner toward their feline friends. The feral nature of orcs stirs as much puzzlement as it does revulsion among catfolk, as they don't understand orcs' savagery and propensity for self-destruction. Half-orcs, on the other hand, intrigue catfolk, especially those half-orcs who strive to excel beyond the deleterious and hateful nature of their savage kin. Alignment and Religion With community and unselfish cooperation at the center of their culture, as well as a good-natured curiosity and willingness to adapt to the customs of many other races, most catfolk tend toward good alignments. The clear majority of catfolk are also chaotic, as wisdom is not their strongest virtue; nevertheless, there are exceptions with cause. Though the many tribes worship whom they like, they are particularly fond of Adenah, in particular the aspect of her which encompasses love and passion. Given that Adenah is the larger goddess of culture and craft as a whole, most catfolk representations of Adenah clash with representations with a heavy dependence on weaponry or metallurgy, such as those of the hyrian or dwarven civilizations, where she is most often depicted as a forge goddess. The demigod Anuli is also particularly well liked among the hunters and trackers of catfolk, and many ask the great cat for blessing when they set out after wild game. Adventurers Natural born trackers, the hunter-gatherer aspect of their tribes pushes many catfolk toward occupations as rangers and druids by default, but such roles don't always speak to their love of performance art, be it song, dance, or storytelling. Catfolk legends also speak of a rich tradition of great sorcerer heroes. Those catfolk who internalize their wanderlust often become wizards and monks, with many of those monks taking the path of the nimble guardian. While catfolk cavaliers and inquisitors are rare, steadfast dedication to a cause is often alien to the catfolk mindset, individuals who choose these paths are never looked down upon. Catfolk understand that exploration and self-knowledge can lead down many roads, and are accepting of nearly all professions and ways of life. Ethnicities Catfolk can be broken down into four groups or tribal networks that each have their own unique societal structures. Though initially the catfolk themselves had no names for these stratified groups, through time and the course of history, they were given names that they eventually took for themselves. * Frozen North catfolk: White, gray and mottle skinned catfolk that live north of the Cradle of Light along the Boreal Seas. Their coats closely resemble that of arctic cats. They tend to have a heavier mane of fur around their chests. * Painted Sand catfolk: Sand, brown or black skinned catfolk that live in the Shining Deserts. Their coats closely resemble that of desert and savannah cats. * Thundering Plains catfolk: Gray and brown colored catfolk that live in the Tribeclaws of the Middle Kingdoms. Their coats closely resemble that of plains or mountain cats. * Tranquil Forest catfolk: Variously colored catfolk inhabitants of the forests outside Sel Teki. Their coats closely resemble spotted and striped jungle cats or the pale, seal point fishing cats. Gallery CatfolkForest.jpg CatfolkNorth.jpg CatfolkSand.jpg CatfolkPlains.jpg Statistical Information Ithian catfolk follow the Pathfinder racial template, which can be found here. Sources * Catfolk, d20PFSRD Category:Races Category:First Races